


Little Brother

by Moony07



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moony07/pseuds/Moony07
Summary: Se supone que ser el menor de la familia tiene sus ventajas, entre ellas que si tu hermano era popular, automáticamente tú también lo eras. Sin embargo, Yuri Plisetsky es esa excepción y día a día tiene que lidiar con la molesta perfección de Viktor; sus estúpidos amigos; su tonta novia y prácticamente toda la escuela.Lo único con lo que puede contar es con sus amorosos padres, su grandioso abuelo, su amigo japonés y...su pequeño gato. Ah~ y de vez en cuándo con ese idiota que forma parte del grupito de su hermano o tal vez es su imaginación y Otabek Altin siempre aparece en el lugar y momento inadecuado.





	1. Bitácora: Primera página

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de Yuri On Ice no me pertenecen, sólo escribo de ellos por diversión.
> 
> Prohibida cualquier tipo de adaptación sin autorización.
> 
> Disfruten de la lectura a partir de esta primera parte, espero sea de su agrado, es mi primera vez publicando en esta plataforma. Me disculpo de ante mano por cualquier error ortográfico, si me lo hacen saber puedo corregirlo.
> 
> Gracias por leer.

**BITÁCORA DE INVESTIGACIÓN SOBRE: ESPECÍMENES RAROS**

**Aclaraciones:**  Toda la información que aquí se presenta, está completamente fundamentada en lo que yo, Yuri Plisetsky, he observado minuciosamente durante cierto tiempo. La investigación puede refutarse únicamente presentando las pruebas que sustenten que mi juicio estaba equivocado, de lo contrario, se considerara como una verdad absoluta.

**EXPEDIENTE N°1**

  * _Sujeto a estudiar:_ Viktor Nikiforov
  * _Sexo:_ Hombre
  * _Género_ : Másculino
  * _Edad:_  18 años.
  * _Fecha de nacimiento:_ 25 de diciembre.
  * _Preferencia sexual:_ Mujeres.
  * _Estado civil:_ En una relación.
  * _Especie:_  Dice ser humano.
  * _Lugar de origen:_  Rusia



** ANOTACIONES **

  1. Segundo nombre Ego, el tercero seguramente es Drama.



️ **Comprobado.**

  1. Los profesores lo aman, las alumnas lo aman, los alumnos lo aman  _(fanboys locos)_ , el conserje lo ama  _(viejo decrépito)_ , la anciana que vende flores en la esquina de la cuadra lo ama  _(a ella le agrada todo el mundo, excepto yo)_.



Conclusión: Posee una habilidad impresionante de manipular los sentimientos de las personas, minimizando sus defectos y así lograr enamorar a la gente con su imagen carismática.

️ **Comprobado**.

  1. Es atractivo— _hijo planeado (yo no) buenos genes, creado con mucho amor._



️ **Comprobado**.

  1. Ha sido coronado como el chico más guapo y caliente de todo el instituto.



️ **Ridículamente comprobado.**

  1. Según el 99.99999% del colegio, Viktor tiene el cabello más bonito y sedoso de todos— _¿Quién diablos hace ese tipo de encuesta? qué tonto._ Probablemente soy el 0.00001% que dice que eso no es relevante.



️ **La estadística no miente, este punto está comprobado.**

  1. Referente al punto anterior. Viktor muestra indicios de calvicie, pero finge que no está sucediendo.



️ **Comprobado.**

( _mezclé algo en su Shampoo antícaída con vital Keratina, cocoamidopropilbetaína y libre de sulfatos._   **Experimento exitoso** ).

  1. Bueno en todo, excepto en ser un buen hermano mayor.



️ **Comprobado al 10000%.**

  1. Mal estudiante— _eso nadie le importa mientras cumpla con todos los puntos de esta enumeración._



️ **Comprobado** , vi su boleta de calificaciones.

  1. Ha recibido la mayor cantidad de declaraciones que una vez se haya registrado en la historia de la escuela— _aunque no creo que exista tal registro porque es estúpido registrar eso_ —. Por lo tanto, también lo convierte en el tipo que más ha destrozado corazones, sueños e ilusiones de inocentes estudiantes que alguna vez llegaron a creer que el gran Viktor Nikiforov iba a voltearlos a ver.



️ **Esto también lo comprobé.**

  1. Ama a los perros ( _pero no a su hermano_ ) y por ende odia a los gatos.



️ **Comprobado** , pero mamá no lo deja tener mascotas.

** PALABRAS CLAVE **

_Hermano mayor, Ego, Perros, Malo, Calvo._

** NOTAS **

  * Hubiera deseado ser hijo único.
  * Investigación en curso.




	2. Es difícil ser Yuri

Luego de girar la quinta cuadra en dirección a su casa, metió un poco más de velocidad forzando a sus piernas al máximo, no iba a detenerse porqué literalmente, su vida dependía de ello.

Para Yuri, ese era el pan de cada día.

« _Mierda, corre, ¡corre!_ »

A lo lejos escuchaba los chiflidos de quienes iban persiguiendo. Una pelea uno a uno era lo que esperaba, podía lidiar con Vladimir sin que los gorilas que tenía por amigos de metieran; claro que aquel tipo no era estúpido y sólo se atrevía a molestarlo cuando estaba acompañado. Yuri no caía tan fácilmente a esas provocaciones, pero su día ya había sido lo suficientemente malo cómo para soportarlo y explotó. Luego, justo en el momento en el que comenzaba a disfrutar ver a Vladimir soltando manotazos al azar, llegaron Dimitri y Alek.

Todo se jodió y ahora corría a toda velocidad deseando llegar a casa.

Sonrió triunfante al ver a menos de cinco metros la cerca de su casa, misma que brincó y aunque calló al pasto, el rubio pudo ponerse de pie al instante.

Cerrando la puerta con fuerza a su espalda, fue cómo finalmente pudo sentirse a salvo. La respiración la tenía agitada y su pecho se elevaba a un ritmo rápido y desesperado por moderar el ingreso de oxígeno a sus pulmones.

— ¿Yura? —No sólo los ojos de su madre se encontraban sobre él, sino que otros cuatro pares más lo hacían.

— Mamá, eh...si alguien viene a buscarme, diles que...No estoy, ¡No!  Mejor diles que no vivo aquí.

— Bebé ¡¡¿qué te paso?!! —Ya le extrañaba que no hubiera pegado un grito antes.

— Ahg, nada —Alejó la mano que su progenitora estaba dirigiendo hacía su cara.

No pasaba de un círculo morado alrededor de su ojo derecho y de unas contusiones en sus pómulos, los pantalones rotos y la demás ropa ensuciada.

— Pero...mi hadita, tienes sangre — insistió la mujer acorralándolo.

A Yuri siempre le molestaba la forma en que lo trataba su familia. Ser el menor tenía sus ventajas, pero ahora que se consideraba más grande, ya no necesitaba de la sobreprotección de su madre, mucho menos si la demostraba frente a los amigos de Viktor, esos idiotas que también lo molestaban y se burlaban de él.

— N-No es nada, para por favor —la empujó con cuidado para que se alejara de él.

Pronto escuchó la, no tan disimulada, risa de Leroy y lo miró con rabia. Lo que le faltaba, que aquel idiota se enterara de ese bobo apodo.

— ¡M-Mamá¡ déjame... ¡Ya! —Terminó sujetándola de los brazos — Estoy bien.

— Creo que necesita una reconstrucción facial —comentó Jean con la intención de que Yuri pudiera oírlo mientras pasaba a su lado.

— Y yo creo que tú necesitas un cerebro ¡¡¡Intento de ser humano!!!

— ¡Yuri! — regañó su madre.

— ¡Él comenzó! — fue lo último que gritó y subió a su habitación dando fuertes pisadas sobre las escaleras.

Luego de azotar con fuerza la puerta de su habitación, lanzó su mochila contra la cama. Mierda, apenas venía sintiendo los achaques del maratón, la adrenalina se había esfumado y sólo quedaba el dolor.

—Yuri... — era la voz suplicante de su madre afuera del cuarto — déjame tratarte esas heridas, bebé.

—Estoy bien— gruñó malhumorado.

— Tienes un botiquín en el baño, úsalo por favor.

Cuando estuvo seguro que la mujer se había marchado, se dejó caer sobre el suelo frío y con las extremidades extendidas a los lados, al poco tiempo tuvo a su felino sobre de él, primero amasando con sus garras sobre su –ya maltratada– ropa, para luego acurrucarse en su estómago.

Suspiró.

Era tan difícil ser Yuri Plisetsky, primero porque esas hormonas de adolescente lo torturaban sin piedad. Apenas había descubierto que no le atraían para nada las chicas...aún no le decía a su madre y no quería imaginarse diciendo.

« _Mamá, ¿sabías que los 7 mil millones de habitantes que hay en el mundo, Rusia ocupa el noveno puesto con mayor población, siendo un total de casi 147 millones, es decir 1.96% total de todo el planeta y, que aquí en San Petesburgo somos tan sólo 4.6 millones ocupando el puesto dos en todo el país y qué soy gay?»_

_«Sí, eso era más que ridículo»_

Luego, ser el chico raro de la familia, era algo con lo que tenía que lidiar a diario, no sólo en casa, sino que también en la escuela, por eso le era difícil hacer amigos, de hecho sólo tenía un par, pero con eso le bastaba.

Y finalmente tener que soportar ser el hermano del chico más popular de la escuela. Si bien Viktor nunca compartía algo con él y a veces actuaba como si no lo conociera, porque según él, Yuri lo avergonzaba demasiado; sin embargo, dejando a un lado eso, muchos todavía no se hacían a la idea de su parentesco e incluso existían aquellos que se desquitaban con él por ello.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones y asustándolo por tomarlo desprevenido; se puso en guardia levantándose del suelo estrepitosamente y adoptando una posición de defensa, misma que su gato imitó enseñando los colmillos y listo para lanzarse al ataque cuando se lo ordenaran. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que los matones que lo habían perseguido dieron con su paradero, pero era sólo Otabek Altin.

— Lo siento, me equivoqué de habitación — el rostro del kazajo parecía algo desconcertado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó relajando un poco su expresión y su cuerpo.

— Chris está ocupando el baño de abajo, sólo...vine en busca de otro.

— Es la puerta de enfrente — señaló suspirando —, y deberías tocar antes de entrar.

—Sí, lo siento.

Otabek probablemente era el único de ese grupito de patanes que no le desagradaba del todo; un chico bastante callado y serio la mayor parte del tiempo, eso hacía difícil de entender porqué se juntaba con Viktor, siendo este un loco escandaloso, infantil y dramático. Sin embargo, el simple hecho de pertenecer a ese círculo social que Yuri tanto despreciaba, lo hacía una sucia sabandija del montón.

— Deberías lavarte esas heridas o se infectarán — la profunda voz del azabache le produjo un escalofrió y también lo dejó extrañado, ya que continuaba hablándole y peor aún, seguía un paso dentro de su habitación.

— Como si me importara, mañana seguramente regresaré igual — se atrevió a responder —. Mi mundo no es todo color de rosa como el de Viktor o como el tuyo; a mí no me lamen los pies o hacen un camino de rosas para que pase por encima de ellas.

— Eso...no es así.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Tú lo ves desde otra perspectiva, está lejos que pueda sucederte lo mismo y por eso los odio, creen que eso del bullying es un mito. Se ríen y se burlan de mí porque soy el torpe hermano menor, ¿pues sabes qué? ¡jódanse!

Se dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia su pequeño escritorio y cuando finalmente escuchó la puerta siendo cerrada, se desparramó sobre la silla que hacia juego con el mueble.

Uff, probablemente se había dejado llevar por la furia que estaba guardando y aun si se sintió culpable después, no iba a hacer algo al respecto.

_«Una sucia sabandija sigue siendo una sucia sabandija»_

Repetía mientras daba vueltas y vueltas sobre su cómodo asiento.


	3. Morir es una opción

Yuri se quedó en silencio cuando su padre le preguntó sobre lo que le había sucedido en el rostro. Su madre lo observaba con cierta pena, pues no había podido ocultárselo a su esposo y de todas formas tarde o temprano iba a ver el enorme moretón en el ojo derecho de su hijo.

—Fue...un accidente —murmuró el adolescente evitando la escudriñante mirada de Andrew Nikiforov: su padre—. Seré más cuidadoso la próxima vez, papá.

Viktor también lo observaba, no obstante, con la gran diferencia de que en sus orbes destellaba una chispa de diversión y en su semblante se encontraba una mueca jocosa.

 _Me encargaré de borrarla pronto._  Se lo prometió, como que se llamaba Yuri Plisetsky.

—Si alguien te está intimidando....

—Nadie me intimida —interrumpió, pero los ojos duros de su padre, lo callaron ante cualquier otro tipo de interrupción.

—Puedo hablar con tu supervisor o en su caso con el director de la escuela. Ninguno de mis hijos va a sufrir algún tipo de abuso si yo puedo evitarlo.

—Ya te dije que fue un accidente —refunfuñó jugueteando con las verduras de su plato.

—Lo que pasa es que Yuri está en una especie de matrimonio violento —comentó Viktor mientras fingía comer de su pasta— ¿No es así, pequeña hadita?

El aludido apretó con fuerza en tenedor que estaba sujetando y en su mente se creó una imagen de él enterrando su cubierto en el cuello de su hermano. Mas no lo hizo para evitarle una pena mayor a su madre, así que llenó su mente de otro tipo de pensamientos.

« _Gatitos. Gatitos bonitos jugando con bolas de estambre»._

—Viktor deberías esperarlo a la hora de salida. No compré ese auto para que sólo tú puedas usarlo, me temó que tendré que recogerte las llaves si Yuri regresa en este estado otra vez.

—No voy a ser su niñera —replicó el mayor.

—No me refería a eso, pero ya que insistes.

—De acuerdo, lo haré —tal vez a Yuri no le gustaba la idea de que Viktor tuviese que cuidarlo a la salida del instituto. Sin embargo, al ver su expresión de molestia ya no le desagradaba del todo si con eso podía fastidiarlo.

Ahora bien ¿Por qué su relación con Viktor era de esa forma?

No hacía más de tres años que compartían el mismo techo. Yuri vivió la mayor parte de su infancia a lado de su abuelo Nikolai Plisetsky, quien residía al sur del país en una de las ciudades más cálidas de Rusia: Krasnodar, más específicamente en Sochi. El principal motivo fue su padecimiento de raquitismo y la facilidad con la que contraía enfermedades respiratorias, por lo que la recomendación que dieron los doctores, se limitaba a que pudiera habitar en un lugar donde la exposición al Sol no supusiera un problema.

Durante ese tiempo su familia se  _dividió_  de cierta forma. Pues su madre no estaba dispuesta a dejarle toda la responsabilidad a su abuelo y tampoco deseaba abandonar a Viktor, quien en ese entonces ya tenía diez años y había establecido un fuerte vínculo con su ciudad, con sus amigos y vivía una perfecta vida escolar, negándose a dejarla. Y es que a esa edad los niños dejan de estar apegados a sus madres y comienzan a sentirse  _mayores,_ por lo que su hermano aceptó con todo gusto quedarse junto a su padre que tenía un buen trabajo en San Petersburgo.

Yuri no recuerda mucho de esos días en familia, no obstante, estaba seguro que no peleaban tanto entre ellos como ahora. Su relación era más fraternal porque Viktor solía cuidarlo y estaba más inmerso en su papel de  _ejemplar_   _hermano mayor_.

« _El tiempo cambia a las personas»_

Fue lo que pensó en su tiempo cuando se dio cuenta que Viktor ya no era el mismo de antes, cuando se percató de esa obsesione tenía con su imagen, con el tipo de amigos que frecuentaba, con las novias bonitas que se conseguía y con las malas calificaciones que marcaban en sus boletas.

—Se les va a hacer tarde para la escuela—comentó Maryanne Nikiforov poniendo sobre la mesa el almuerzo de su esposo y del menor de sus hijos.

Yuri todavía no tenía el corazón para decirle a su madre que eso ya no era necesario puesto que ya nadie llevaba  _lunch_  a la escuela, pero recordó lo mucho que lloró cuando Viktor comenzó a pedirle dinero para comprar el almuerzo por su cuenta y decidió que seguiría aceptando la comida de su madre.

« _Entre confesar que eres gay y que ya no quieres que te pongan más el luch, ¿qué es más difícil?»_

« _Ambos»_

—Nos vemos más tarde—se despidió de sus padres.

—Te cuidado, bebé —su madre le besó la mejilla—. Si Viktor te trata mal, avísame ¿De acuerdo?

—Okay, adiós.

El trayecto a la escuela era bastante aburrido, más aún cuando su hermano mayor ponía una música clásica tan desagradable, como si en realidad fuera a disfrutar de esas melodías, mas Yuri sabía que lo hacía para mantener la  _clase_. Suspiró por quinta vez mientras volvía a recargar su mentón sobre el dorso de su mano y es que ni siquiera por llevar media cabeza fuera de la ventana, podía escapar de ese infernal sonido.

Si tan sólo hubiera encontrado sus auriculares antes de que bajara a desayunar.

—Yuri~—el aludido roló los ojos al escuchar la cantarina y molesta voz de Viktor dirigirse a él—. Mete tu cabeza, siento que en cualquier momento un tráiler pasará y la desprenderá de tu cuello.

—No es como si te importara —arremetió sin siquiera encararlo.

—Vamos, me haces ver como un irresponsable hermano mayor.

Bufó en modo de respuesta y no volvieron a hablar o más bien Yuri no abrió la boca para responder a lo que sea que su  _hermano mayor_  le estaba contando sobre su perfecta vida.

Cero roces era lo que había prometido su madre cuando los sentó a ambos para hablar en la sala después de que los amigos de Viktor se fueran de su casa. Yuri amaba a Maryanne, sin embargo, ese tonto royo de la unión familiar y de expresar sus sentimientos, lo tenía harto. De hecho, antes ni siquiera era necesario esa conversación, porque, aunque su relación con Viktor era mala, empeoró cuando este formalizó su relación con Anastasia.

La adorable rubia de ojos claros a quien todo mundo idolatra. Siendo sinceros, todo de esa chica le parecía muy falsa, incluso el mismo color verde de sus ojos, pues a Yuri le pareció verla batallando con una lentilla en el espejo que colgaba de la puerta de su casillero.

Tanto Anastasia como él, no se soportaban y es que ambos compartían un oscuro pasado que, si Yuri pudiera conseguir una máquina del tiempo, sería el primer error que corregiría de su vida.

El auto repentinamente se detuvo distrayéndolo de sus divagaciones. Luego escuchó a Viktor pitar el claxon y en el instante en que prestó más atención al paisaje, sus ojos se toparon con la imagen de Otabek Altin parado en la esquina donde se toma el transporte para llegar al instituto.

Yuri no fue consciente de que tragó saliva cuando lo vio recargado sobre el poste de la parada.

« _Se ve atractivo, s-sólo un poco»._

No era extraño ver que el  _look_  de Otabek se limitaba a vaqueros oscuros y alguna camisa a juego con su cazadora de cuero negra.

Un estilo rockero motorista de primera, si a Yuri le preguntan.

—¡Beka! Sube, te llevamos —escuchó a Viktor gritarle.

—¿Te llevamos? —arremetió indignado por no ser tomado en consideración.

¿Qué pasa si de repente desarrollaba una alergia a su grupo de amigos?

Podría morir si Otabek se sube al auto.

—Sí, no nos cuesta nada y mete tu cabeza, me pone nervioso y no quiero a mamá castigándome por haber permitido que te degollara un camión —casi pudo creer que la preocupación de Viktor era por él y no por la reacción de su madre.

Tuvo que obedecer a regañadientes.

Para cuando Otabek subió a los asientos de atrás, Yuri se percató que se acomodó detrás del suyo. No le molestaba, en absoluto, sin embargo, lo ponía nervioso cuando sus miradas se cruzaban por el espejo retrovisor.

Entonces, morir degollado ya no le parecía tan malo...

_«Perdón mamá, Viktor no tuvo la culpa»._


	4. Golpe de 'suerte'

Ese día había comenzado mal desde que su padre lo interrogó en el desayuno. Siguió con la incomodidad que le producía estar cerca de Otabek Altin, con quien tuvo que compartir el auto.

Continuó con su profesor de biología entregándole su examen el cual reprobó por dos puntos y con esa eran dos veces seguidas en las que no podía conseguir una calificación aprobatoria con, por lo menos, el mínimo puntaje. Así que ahora tendría que presentar un examen de recuperación o afrontarse a las consecuencias de un doble regaño en casa.

No pudo ser peor cuando durante el cambio de hora se topó con Vladimir, quien pareció divertirle demasiado verlo con un ojo morado.

Y finalmente estaba la clase de deportes. Yuri la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Y se debía a que:

  1. _El no hace ejercicio._
  2. _No le interesa practicar algún deporte._  

  3. _Tampoco es muy bueno en ellos._
  4. _Odia sudar._
  5. _El entrenador Yakov es muy rudo._



El pitido del silbato lo estremeció y al instante lo puso de malas.

No sería sorpresa el que tan pronto como silbo de nuevo, todos los alumnos de su clase ya se encontraban corriendo alrededor de la cancha doble que conformaba el gimnasio.

—¿Dónde está Katsuki? —Yuri se preguntó lo mismo cuando no lo vio al inició de las clases —Plisetsky, tu amigo ¿Dónde está?

— No lo sé, señor —sus flacuchas piernas le tambalearon tan pronto dejó de correr para responder a las preguntas del entrenador.

Lastimosamente apenas llevaba tres de las veinte vueltas que debía dar alrededor del gimnasio y Yuri ya sentía que todo le dolía.

— Sigue con lo tuyo niño, ya tendré que reprender a ese regordete.

Yuri asintió volviendo a trotar. Esa clase era el infierno porque el entrenador Yakov no tenía con hacerlos correr hasta que las pantorrillas le dolieran, sino que los obligaba a usar pantalones cortos aun sabiendo que el clima de la ciudad era demasiado templado, ya que según él  _así se les quitará el frío._

Tan pronto terminó de su intensa rutina de ejercicio, se tiró sobre el suelo recobrando el aliento y limpiando el sudor de su frente, pero el silbato volvió a sonar y muy contra su voluntad acudió al llamado.

— Georgi y Mila, capitanes de equipo, elijan a sus jugadores.

El volei nunca fue su fuerte, de hecho, ningún deporte lo era, sobre todo si implicaba el uso de algún objeto redondo.

Por lo general, jamás le importaba si era elegido o no, porque siempre se quedaba sentado observando o en su caso viendo su celular durante todo el partido, cuidándose de que Yakov no lo descubriera, porque ya antes lo había hecho realizar ejercicios como castigo.

Sin embargo, cuando Mila llamó su nombre, primero pensó que algo estaba mal con su audición, pero al darse cuenta de que todo su equipo lo observaba, supo que no se lo estaba imaginado.

— Entras —informó la pelirroja guiñándole el ojo.

A Yuri no le agradaba esa chica, era demasiado confianzuda y bastante loca. Apenas había ingresado a su escuela ese año y ya era bastante conocida, no obstante, ese no era el punto de la situación sino que ella, Mila Babicheva, lo estaba enviando a la cancha a él—¡a él!—, a quien ya todos conocían por apestar en la materia.

Bajó a trompicones de las gradas y dudó en cruzar la línea que marcaba la zona de juego.

— Ey, Mila ¿Estás segura? Todavía tenemos a otros reemplazos —habló un chico con sensatez y aunque a Yuri le ofendió, apoyaba su punto.

— Lo sé, aun así...quiero que Plisetsky lo haga, se veía tan aburrido —lo miró como si viera a un cachorro.

— A mí no me importa —por fin habló el rubio—. No soy bueno en esto, lo admito y van ganando. 

—Vamos —corrigió Mila—. Entra, no es la gran cosa, además es mejor divertirse que ganar.

— Entra ya, niño —Yakov le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda que le dolió mucho y que al mismo tiempo lo puso en la zona de...guerra.

Yuri no solía intimidarse con facilidad, él no era ningún cobarde, pero se sintió bastante asustado al ver como todos los jugadores del equipo contrario lo miraban como a una presa.

— ¡Atentos! —gritó la pelirroja cuando el equipo contrario se disponía a realizar el servicio.

Yuri flexionó sus piernas imitando la posición de los demás. Apenas se las arregló para permitir que el balón rebotara sobre sus brazos y la piel le ardió como el infierno.

—Bien Yuri —Mila parecía demasiado entusiasmada. Aunque su  _pase_  se fue hacia afuera de la cancha, otro miembro del equipo pudo devolverla al juego.

Se sintió aliviado por un momento, no obstante, en cuanto su vista capturó a su hermano observándolo desde la entrada del gimnasio, se puso nervioso. La sonrisa de Viktor era burlona y no estaba sólo, Jean lo acompañaba y también Chris ¿Qué diablos hacían? ¿Lo espiaban?

Su distracción fue cobrada bastante caro.

_«Oh, mierda. Estoy seguro que en mi anterior vida no fui un balón»_

Escuchó escandalosas risas y luego hubo mucha gente a su alrededor.

— Ve a lavarte la cara —le ordenó el entrenador Yakov.

_«Un sangrado nasal doble, lo que me faltaba»_

Empujó a Alek y Dimitri que se interpusieron en su camino para burlarse. Mismos que no pararon de hacer bulla hasta que lo vieron salir del gimnasio.

—Cállate —dijo a su hermano que parecía aguantarse las ganas de reír por  _respeto_  a él.

Yuri suspiro y estando frente al espejo de los baños vio su lamentable rostro.

_«Un ojo morado y ahora una nariz enrojecida. Muy lindo, lindo en verdad»_

Enjuagó la mano que tenía sucia y luego se inclinó sobre el lavabo para echar agua sobre su cara y así desaparecer los rastros de sangre debajo de su nariz. Sin embargo, luego de un rato, comenzó a asustarse porque no paraba de sangrar.

Varias maldiciones salieron de su boca despreocupado de que alguien lo escuchara.

_«¿Se puede morir de esto?»_

—Lo estás haciendo mal —Yuri saltó por la sorpresa y vio a través del espejo a la persona que le habló —. Lo siento— se disculpó Otabek—, no era mi intención asustar.

— Oh, eres tú —se limitó a decir desviando la mirada hacia otro punto que no fueran los ojos oscuros del kazajo.

Lo hacían sentir extraño. Más de lo que ya era.

— Mantén presión sobre tus fosas nasales e inclina tu cabeza un poco hacia delante —continuó el otro conservando un tono neutro—. Si no para de sangran en veinte minutos, ve a la enfermería.

—Lo haré.

Yuri tomó más servilletas para distraerse y secó sus manos, luego siguió el consejo de Otabek y esperó a que él simplemente se fuera, porque sólo estaba ahí parado.

Lo que no esperó fue que el moreno se acercara, le tocara el rostro y también la mano que ya tenía sobre el tabique de su nariz.

— Es sobre las fosas nasales.

—Pero así no puedo respirar—se quejó frustrado y avergonzado porque el otro lo estuviera tocando. Y por supuesto, también porque no dejaba de sangrar.

—Respira por la boca, sino de otro modo no se detendrá —contrario a lo desesperado que se escuchaba Yuri, Otabek estaba bastante calmado.

_«Por supuesto, él no está desangrándose por la nariz»._

—¡Bien! Yo lo hago, puedo hacerlo solo —sus dedos sustituyeron los de Otabek—. No soy tan inútil —balbuceó.

—Yo no creo que seas inútil —Yuri bufó levantando la cara—. Inclina tu cabeza o vas a tragar tu propia sangre.

Yuri permitió por segunda vez que Otabek lo tocara.

_«Huele bien»_

_«Espera... ¿qué? Es el enemigo»_

Jamás había tenido a Otabek tan cerca y eso lo aturdió.

_«Fue el golpe»_

—Correcto, ¿sabes qué? me voy a la enfermería — Yuri retrocedió y rodeó al otro para salir. Luego de ahí, más tarde, prácticamente corrió sin un rumbo fijo.

Pronto sintió frío y recordó que todavía llevaba pantalones cortos y se debatió entre si debía regresar al gimnasio por su ropa normal o seguir derecho a la enfermería.

_«¿Y volverse a topar con Altin? Ni loco»_

El doctor era agradable y atractivo. Sí, a Yuri le gustaba en secreto, mas tampoco tenía una obsesión por él; así que cuando ingresó al pequeño consultorio lo encontró tarareando una canción de la radio y leyendo un periódico. Al instante en que se percató de su presencia, el apuesto hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel, lo hizo pasar y lo atendió, como era su costumbre, de una muy buena gana.

—Ten una chupetatita —le ofreció de su bien dotado dulcero—, si sientes más molestias durante tu jornada, ven a visitarme —le guiñó el ojo.

Salió de ahí ya con mejores ánimos y por el camino de regreso se encontró con Mila quien llevaba entre brazos su muda de ropa y su mochila.

—Me quedé preocupados porque ya no te encontré, pero un amigo de Viktor me dijo que estaban en la enfermería ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Todo bien, tampoco fue un golpe mortal —se encogió los hombros—. Odio los balones y lo que tenga que ver con ellos.

—Lo siento —el arrepentimiento de la chica era visible en su rostro y aunque Yuri estaba molesto con ella por obligarlo a jugar, debía reconocer que el error fue suyo.

—Está bien, sólo...a la próxima vez ya no me incluyas. No es nada en contra tuyo, como dije odio los deportes.

Mila se atrevió a sonreírle y Yuri muy a la fuerza curveo los labios. La pelirroja seguía sin agradarle del todo.

—Bien, deberías cambiarte, te veo y siento que me enfermo.

Cierto, eso tampoco era bueno para su salud, pues aún de vez en cuando solían dolerle los huesos a causa del clima.

◽️◾️◽️

_«¿En qué momento le pedí que me hablara de su vida?»_

Mila no se había despegado de él y Yuri se sentía invadido y fastidiado. A parte de que no hubo señal de su Katsudon en todo el día.

—Tengo que buscar a Viktor— interrumpió la plática de Mila y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

—Oye, Plisetsky. Hay algo que quiero preguntar...siempre quise hacerlo y ya que ahora que somos amigos...

_«Wow Wow Wow ¿Amigos, dijo? ¿Hablamos por un día y ya somos amigos?»_

_«Ella comienza a asustarme»_

—¿Qué es? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Sé que tú y Viktor son familia, pero ¿Por qué no llevan el mismo apellido?

_«Muy curiosa»_

—Es el apellido de soltera de mi madre y lo adopté. Mi registro de nacimiento dice  _Yuri Nikiforov_ , aun así, yo prefiero ser  _Yuri Plisetsky._

Era medianamente cierto, sin embargo, existía una razón de mayor peso para que él quisiera ese apellido: Plisetsky.

_Su abuelo._

Nikolai fue parte importante de su infancia y Yuri le debía todas sus fortalezas. Amaba a sus padres, no obstante, Nikolai también era importante.

Para Yuri, adoptar el apellido Plisetsky era un tributo de agradecimiento a su persona favorita. Por otra parte, el apellido Nikiforov era relacionado directamente con Viktor y Yuri no quería eso. 

Él era un Plisetsky.


	5. Golpe de 'suerte'

Ese día había comenzado mal desde que su padre lo interrogó en el desayuno. Siguió con la incomodidad que le producía estar cerca de Otabek Altin, con quien tuvo que compartir el auto.

Continuó con su profesor de biología entregándole su examen el cual reprobó por dos puntos y con esa eran dos veces seguidas en las que no podía conseguir una calificación aprobatoria con, por lo menos, el mínimo puntaje. Así que ahora tendría que presentar un examen de recuperación o afrontarse a las consecuencias de un doble regaño en casa.

No pudo ser peor cuando durante el cambio de hora se topó con Vladimir, quien pareció divertirle demasiado verlo con un ojo morado.

Y finalmente estaba la clase de deportes. Yuri la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Y se debía a que:

  1. _El no hace ejercicio._
  2. _No le interesa practicar algún deporte._
  3. _Tampoco es muy bueno en ellos._
  4. _Odia sudar._
  5. _El entrenador Yakov es muy rudo._



El pitido del silbato lo estremeció y al instante lo puso de malas.

No sería sorpresa el que tan pronto como silbo de nuevo, todos los alumnos de su clase ya se encontraban corriendo alrededor de la cancha doble que conformaba el gimnasio.

—¿Dónde está Katsuki? —Yuri se preguntó lo mismo cuando no lo vio al inició de las clases —Plisetsky, tu amigo ¿Dónde está?

— No lo sé, señor —sus flacuchas piernas le tambalearon tan pronto dejó de correr para responder a las preguntas del entrenador.

Lastimosamente apenas llevaba tres de las veinte vueltas que debía dar alrededor del gimnasio y Yuri ya sentía que todo le dolía.

— Sigue con lo tuyo niño, ya tendré que reprender a ese regordete.

Yuri asintió volviendo a trotar. Esa clase era el infierno porque el entrenador Yakov no tenía con hacerlos correr hasta que las pantorrillas le dolieran, sino que los obligaba a usar pantalones cortos aun sabiendo que el clima de la ciudad era demasiado templado, ya que según él  _así se les quitará el frío._

Tan pronto terminó de su intensa rutina de ejercicio, se tiró sobre el suelo recobrando el aliento y limpiando el sudor de su frente, pero el silbato volvió a sonar y muy contra su voluntad acudió al llamado.

— Georgi y Mila, capitanes de equipo, elijan a sus jugadores.

El volei nunca fue su fuerte, de hecho, ningún deporte lo era, sobre todo si implicaba el uso de algún objeto redondo.

Por lo general, jamás le importaba si era elegido o no, porque siempre se quedaba sentado observando o en su caso viendo su celular durante todo el partido, cuidándose de que Yakov no lo descubriera, porque ya antes lo había hecho realizar ejercicios como castigo.

Sin embargo, cuando Mila llamó su nombre, primero pensó que algo estaba mal con su audición, pero al darse cuenta de que todo su equipo lo observaba, supo que no se lo estaba imaginado.

— Entras —informó la pelirroja guiñándole el ojo.

A Yuri no le agradaba esa chica, era demasiado confianzuda y bastante loca. Apenas había ingresado a su escuela ese año y ya era bastante conocida, no obstante, ese no era el punto de la situación sino que ella, Mila Babicheva, lo estaba enviando a la cancha a él—¡a él!—, a quien ya todos conocían por apestar en la materia.

Bajó a trompicones de las gradas y dudó en cruzar la línea que marcaba la zona de juego.

— Ey, Mila ¿Estás segura? Todavía tenemos a otros reemplazos —habló un chico con sensatez y aunque a Yuri le ofendió, apoyaba su punto.

— Lo sé, aun así...quiero que Plisetsky lo haga, se veía tan aburrido —lo miró como si viera a un cachorro.

— A mí no me importa —por fin habló el rubio—. No soy bueno en esto, lo admito y van ganando. 

—Vamos —corrigió Mila—. Entra, no es la gran cosa, además es mejor divertirse que ganar.

— Entra ya, niño —Yakov le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda que le dolió mucho y que al mismo tiempo lo puso en la zona de...guerra.

Yuri no solía intimidarse con facilidad, él no era ningún cobarde, pero se sintió bastante asustado al ver como todos los jugadores del equipo contrario lo miraban como a una presa.

— ¡Atentos! —gritó la pelirroja cuando el equipo contrario se disponía a realizar el servicio.

Yuri flexionó sus piernas imitando la posición de los demás. Apenas se las arregló para permitir que el balón rebotara sobre sus brazos y la piel le ardió como el infierno.

—Bien Yuri —Mila parecía demasiado entusiasmada. Aunque su  _pase_  se fue hacia afuera de la cancha, otro miembro del equipo pudo devolverla al juego.

Se sintió aliviado por un momento, no obstante, en cuanto su vista capturó a su hermano observándolo desde la entrada del gimnasio, se puso nervioso. La sonrisa de Viktor era burlona y no estaba sólo, Jean lo acompañaba y también Chris ¿Qué diablos hacían? ¿Lo espiaban?

Su distracción fue cobrada bastante caro.

_«Oh, mierda. Estoy seguro que en mi anterior vida no fui un balón»_

Escuchó escandalosas risas y luego hubo mucha gente a su alrededor.

— Ve a lavarte la cara —le ordenó el entrenador Yakov.

_«Un sangrado nasal doble, lo que me faltaba»_

Empujó a Alek y Dimitri que se interpusieron en su camino para burlarse. Mismos que no pararon de hacer bulla hasta que lo vieron salir del gimnasio.

—Cállate —dijo a su hermano que parecía aguantarse las ganas de reír por  _respeto_  a él.

Yuri suspiro y estando frente al espejo de los baños vio su lamentable rostro.

_«Un ojo morado y ahora una nariz enrojecida. Muy lindo, lindo en verdad»_

Enjuagó la mano que tenía sucia y luego se inclinó sobre el lavabo para echar agua sobre su cara y así desaparecer los rastros de sangre debajo de su nariz. Sin embargo, luego de un rato, comenzó a asustarse porque no paraba de sangrar.

Varias maldiciones salieron de su boca despreocupado de que alguien lo escuchara.

_«¿Se puede morir de esto?»_

—Lo estás haciendo mal —Yuri saltó por la sorpresa y vio a través del espejo a la persona que le habló —. Lo siento— se disculpó Otabek—, no era mi intención asustar.

— Oh, eres tú —se limitó a decir desviando la mirada hacia otro punto que no fueran los ojos oscuros del kazajo.

Lo hacían sentir extraño. Más de lo que ya era.

— Mantén presión sobre tus fosas nasales e inclina tu cabeza un poco hacia delante —continuó el otro conservando un tono neutro—. Si no para de sangran en veinte minutos, ve a la enfermería.

—Lo haré.

Yuri tomó más servilletas para distraerse y secó sus manos, luego siguió el consejo de Otabek y esperó a que él simplemente se fuera, porque sólo estaba ahí parado.

Lo que no esperó fue que el moreno se acercara, le tocara el rostro y también la mano que ya tenía sobre el tabique de su nariz.

— Es sobre las fosas nasales.

—Pero así no puedo respirar—se quejó frustrado y avergonzado porque el otro lo estuviera tocando. Y por supuesto, también porque no dejaba de sangrar.

—Respira por la boca, sino de otro modo no se detendrá —contrario a lo desesperado que se escuchaba Yuri, Otabek estaba bastante calmado.

_«Por supuesto, él no está desangrándose por la nariz»._

—¡Bien! Yo lo hago, puedo hacerlo solo —sus dedos sustituyeron los de Otabek—. No soy tan inútil —balbuceó.

—Yo no creo que seas inútil —Yuri bufó levantando la cara—. Inclina tu cabeza o vas a tragar tu propia sangre.

Yuri permitió por segunda vez que Otabek lo tocara.

_«Huele bien»_

_«Espera... ¿qué? Es el enemigo»_

Jamás había tenido a Otabek tan cerca y eso lo aturdió.

_«Fue el golpe»_

—Correcto, ¿sabes qué? me voy a la enfermería — Yuri retrocedió y rodeó al otro para salir. Luego de ahí, más tarde, prácticamente corrió sin un rumbo fijo.

Pronto sintió frío y recordó que todavía llevaba pantalones cortos y se debatió entre si debía regresar al gimnasio por su ropa normal o seguir derecho a la enfermería.

_«¿Y volverse a topar con Altin? Ni loco»_

El doctor era agradable y atractivo. Sí, a Yuri le gustaba en secreto, mas tampoco tenía una obsesión por él; así que cuando ingresó al pequeño consultorio lo encontró tarareando una canción de la radio y leyendo un periódico. Al instante en que se percató de su presencia, el apuesto hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel, lo hizo pasar y lo atendió, como era su costumbre, de una muy buena gana.

—Ten una chupetatita —le ofreció de su bien dotado dulcero—, si sientes más molestias durante tu jornada, ven a visitarme —le guiñó el ojo.

Salió de ahí ya con mejores ánimos y por el camino de regreso se encontró con Mila quien llevaba entre brazos su muda de ropa y su mochila.

—Me quedé preocupados porque ya no te encontré, pero un amigo de Viktor me dijo que estaban en la enfermería ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Todo bien, tampoco fue un golpe mortal —se encogió los hombros—. Odio los balones y lo que tenga que ver con ellos.

—Lo siento —el arrepentimiento de la chica era visible en su rostro y aunque Yuri estaba molesto con ella por obligarlo a jugar, debía reconocer que el error fue suyo.

—Está bien, sólo...a la próxima vez ya no me incluyas. No es nada en contra tuyo, como dije odio los deportes.

Mila se atrevió a sonreírle y Yuri muy a la fuerza curveo los labios. La pelirroja seguía sin agradarle del todo.

—Bien, deberías cambiarte, te veo y siento que me enfermo.

Cierto, eso tampoco era bueno para su salud, pues aún de vez en cuando solían dolerle los huesos a causa del clima.

◽️◾️◽️

_«¿En qué momento le pedí que me hablara de su vida?»_

Mila no se había despegado de él y Yuri se sentía invadido y fastidiado. A parte de que no hubo señal de su Katsudon en todo el día.

—Tengo que buscar a Viktor— interrumpió la plática de Mila y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

—Oye, Plisetsky. Hay algo que quiero preguntar...siempre quise hacerlo y ya que ahora que somos amigos...

_«Wow Wow Wow ¿Amigos, dijo? ¿Hablamos por un día y ya somos amigos?»_

_«Ella comienza a asustarme»_

—¿Qué es? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Sé que tú y Viktor son familia, pero ¿Por qué no llevan el mismo apellido?

_«Muy curiosa»_

—Es el apellido de soltera de mi madre y lo adopté. Mi registro de nacimiento dice  _Yuri Nikiforov_ , aun así, yo prefiero ser  _Yuri Plisetsky._

Era medianamente cierto, sin embargo, existía una razón de mayor peso para que él quisiera ese apellido: Plisetsky.

_Su abuelo._

Nikolai fue parte importante de su infancia y Yuri le debía todas sus fortalezas. Amaba a sus padres, no obstante, Nikolai también era importante.

Para Yuri, adoptar el apellido Plisetsky era un tributo de agradecimiento a su persona favorita. Por otra parte, el apellido Nikiforov era relacionado directamente con Viktor y Yuri no quería eso. 

Él era un Plisetsky.


	6. Jaque Mate

 

Era viernes y ese día Viktor sólo lo llevó de regreso a casa, luego se fue a toda marcha antes de que su madre pudiera verlo. Supuestamente tenía una fiesta a la cual asistir y aunque Yuri hizo evidente su interés un  _ni creas que te voy a llevarte_ , fue lo que salió de la boca de su hermano.

Entró refunfuñando a casa.

Por lo regular él no conseguía permisos para salir a ese tipo de eventos y es que Maryanne solía cuidarlo demasiado. No le concedía permisos con facilidad y cuando cedía, ella personalmente tenía que conocer a los padres del anfitrión, saber su dirección completa, número telefónico fijo y celular, y además se encargaba de llevarlo y traerlo a la hora que creía prudente, que era más o menos a las 9:00 10:00 de la noche.

Era demasiado vergonzoso y por eso jamás se atrevió a mencionarle a su madre sobre alguna fiesta a la que quisiera asistir.

Lanzando su mochila sobre los sillones de la sala, caminó a paso perezoso hasta la cocina en donde se encontró con su madre conversando con...su Katsudon.

_«Ese traidor»_

Ni siquiera se había comunicado con él para avisarle de sus inasistencia, mucho menos respondió sus mensajes. El que Katsuki asista o no a clases no hace la diferencia entre que la pase bien o no, no obstante, quiza...quizá hacía menos mierda su vida escolar.

Por lo menos su Katsudon soportaba su pésimo carácter, escuchaba sus quejas, sus maldiciones, sus planes para dominar el mundo, etc.

Entre Yuris, no se juzgaban y eso estaba bien.

Pero ¿qué había pasado? El mugre nipón estaba desaparecido y tuvo que aguantar la compañía de Mila.

_«Para mí que sólo me tiene lástima»_

En fin, tenía que deshacerse de la furia concentrada en su pequeño cuerpo y esforzarse en lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

—¿Cómo te fue, mi vida? —saludó su madre en cuanto notó su presencia— Yuuri está aquí, estaba contándome por qué no ha asistido a clases en la semana —Maryanne tenía a su amigo sentado en el comedor con un plato de bocadillos en frente.

El aludido se notaba bastante cómodo y aunque el rubio le lanzó una mirada de reproche, parecía ignorarlo a propósito.

—Bien, supongo...—suspiró exageradamente y si bien, está vez el nipón lo observó con cautela, ahora fue su turno de ignorarlo.

—¿Supongo? —su madre frunció el ceño lo obligó a sentarse dispuesta a escuchar lo que su hijo tenía que decir.

—Sí, bueno...No, mejor olvídalo. No quiero verme como el hermanito llorón —agregó con un tono decaído.

Katsuki entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza, pero aun así no dijo nada que lo fuera a delatar por su extraño comportamiento.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, pequeño Yura?

_«Mordió el anzuelo»_

Sonrío internamente, pues había conseguido que su madre pusiera esa expresión preocupada que a veces tanto lo atormenta, pero que en esos instantes necesitaba con urgencia.

—¿Se trata de Viktor? —asintió agachando la cabeza mientras jugaba con sus dedos fingiendo nerviosismo.

—Él...me aleja, sabes que no hemos sido unidos. Pero mis intentos, él no los aprecia, yo sólo... —balbuceó. Guardó silencio para darle más dramatismo a sus siguientes líneas—...quiero recuperar a mi hermano mayor.

Maryanne tenía los ojos vidriosos y silenciosamente Katsuki le pasó una servilleta de papel que tenía a la mano. La mujer le sonrió avergonzada por sus lágrimas y limpio el rastro de ellas con parsimonia.

—¿Rechaza tus dulces sentimientos?

Yuri asintió sin levantar la cara.

—¿Dónde está él ahora?

Yuri negó dentro de su papel de hermano rechazado. Incluso comenzaba a lagrimear porque se mordió la lengua para lograrlo.

—Yuri, responde mi hadita ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

—Él dijo...que iría a una fiesta en la casa de Leroy. Yo nunca he ido a una fiesta con él...a pesar de que siempre quise. Ya sabes, me encantaría pasar más tiempo con Viktor.

Su madre le acarició la mejilla llena de compasión. Luego de un rato de dirigió hacia donde estaba el teléfono fijo y marcó unas teclas con prisa. Yuri fingió sorber de sus mocos y mantuvo la expresión de gato abandonado, sintiéndose satisfecho y expectante a lo que su madre estaba a punto de hacer.

_«Jaque mate, maldito calvo»_

Su Katsudon lo pateó por debajo de la mesa. No necesitaba que lo regañara ahora porque se le iba a caer todo el teatro. Así que se tragó su aullido de dolor y lo miró con enojo.

_«Cierra la boca y escucha»_  hizo gestos con sus manos.

—¿Por qué no van a tu habitación, Yura? —su madre seguramente no quería que Katsuki presenciara lo que le tenía que decir a su hijo mayor, por lo que Yuri deseó con fuerzas que todo saliera de acuerdo a su plan.

Una vez estando en su habitación a solas, su felino lo recibió restregándose contra sus pantalones.

—Oh mi bebé hermoso —Yuri lo tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a hablar de una forma bastante melosa.

A Katsuki le recordó a la mujer que estaba abajo hablando por teléfono, pero no lo dijo porque seguramente arruinaría el ánimo de su amigo.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? — preguntó bastante curioso, en realidad.

—Un poco de venganza y deseos personales —respondió el rubio jugando con su mascota sobre la cama—. He escuchado que las fiestas de Leroy son de las mejores en la escuela y tengo curiosidad. También me parece una buena oportunidad para reunir información sobre esas bestias.

—¿Sigues con eso de  _La Bitácora_? —el menor asintió ignorándolo, pues su hermoso gato estaba capturando toda su atención— Tu también deberías ser incluido, sólo espero que yo no esté entre esos  _especímenes raros_ que tanto te empeñas en estudiar.

Yuri encogió los hombros.

—Bien, de todas formas ¿no crees que exageraste? Sentí mucha pena por tu pobre madre —sí bueno, quizá ahora la conciencia comenzaba a remorderle. Él no tendría por qué haber manipulado los sentimientos de su madre—. Es sólo una fiesta Yurio y estoy seguro que Viktor no accederá a llevarte, antes muerto a que lo vean contigo.

—Exacto, así que si no voy, él tampoco. Así de simple.

Katsuki negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo ganas de ir, ¿qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo? Además, te dije que es por mi investigación, puramente científico —su amigo ya no opinó sobre el tema, pero de pronto se sintió incomodo con el silencio— ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué te ausentaste? El entrenador Yakov te va a matar.

El rostro del nipón palideció, pues Yuri no era el único al que le asustaba ese hombre.

—Gané un mortal resfriado y estuve en cuarentena. Por otra parte, hubiese ido hoy, pero tenía una cita médica y...

El repentino silencio de su amigo lo hizo comenzar a hacerse ideas extrañas en la cabeza, como que de pronto Katsuki iba a decirle que padecía de una enfermedad que le estaba consumiendo la vida y que sólo le quedaban pocos meses.

—...me dijo que ya estaba mejor, aunque puede que mencionara que mi peso no es el ideal. Me envío a hacer ejercicio y me prohibieron algunos alimentos. En realidad, pienso que está exagerando, soy un chico sano.

—El médico tiene razón, últimamente le estás haciendo honor a tu apodo,  _Katsudon_ —sonrió ante el sonrojo de Katsuki—. Pero sabiendo eso, te atreviste a comer de los bocadillos de mi mamá.

—Sabes que son deliciosos —murmuró triste.

Los siguientes minutos la pasaron hablando de los terribles días de escuela que Yuri había tenido, omitiendo detalles como lo caliente que le parecía el médico de la escuela con su nuevo corte de cabello o que había encontrado a su hermano mayor más que besuqueandose con Anastasia en un aula vacía, pues le parecía información irrelevante para su mejor amigo y también quería evitarle un trauma. Le habló de lo pegajosa que se puso Mila con él y de que supuestamente eran amigos ahora.

—Ni si quiera me esforcé. Ella es aterradora y ruidosa, si me gustara tener amigos ruidosos tu no estarías aquí, sin ofender. Además me trata como a una mascota, dice que mi cabello es bonito y que quiere peinarlo ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!

Se hallaban cómodamente sentados sobre la alfombra del suelo, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe asustándolos a ambos, incluso al pequeño gato que dormía en el regazo de su dueño. Era Viktor y lo observaba con mucho  _amor._

—Trae una chamarra, te espero abajo —fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer.

Ambos Yuris se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—¿Vas a ir? —preguntó el nipón sin creérselo

—Parece que sí.

Cuando bajó con su Katsudon. Jean estaba sentado en su sofá conversando con su madre de quien sabe qué cosa. Viktor parecía molesto, en verdad molesto, pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado.

« _Yo gané»_

Se regodeaba con suficiencia.

« _Y decían que no servía para nada_ » _._

— Por favor cuida de tu hermano —dijo su madre y Viktor muy a su pesar asintió.

—No se preocupe señora, mi casa es muy segura y yo también cuídate de nuestro Yuri, ya es como de mi familia —Leroy tenía una habilidad impresionante para envolver a las personas con las palabras, pues vio a su madre tranquilizarse.

—¿Yuuri, tú también vas? —todos en la habitación observaron al nipón quien titubeó nervioso.

—Yo... Yo tengo que pasar los apuntes de los días que estuve ausente, quizá en otra ocasión.

Se fue antes de que el rubio pudiese obligarlo a algo.

Bien, estaría solo en eso. Pero seguramente iba a ser muy divertido.

**Author's Note:**

> Nos leemos en el próximo.


End file.
